sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Wimto Sprucklebolt
Overseer Wimto Sprucklebolt is Second In Command of the Cult of the Thuzadin and is one of the few prominent female figures with in it. Biography Early Life Shortly after the War against the Burning Legion ended, Wimto found herself in the Grand Halls of Gnomeregan in an attempt to fight off the Powerful Evil that stormed the Great City. She did not understand the ancient ways of their Culture or Magics, she fought with what she knew. An Adept Mage herself, she did what she could to help her Leader. When news spread of the Order to open the Vents, she ran. Running to the nearby City of the Dwarves she waited. Who knew what the future could hold for her and her City? Rumors spread of the friend of High Tinker Mekkatorque, Mekgineer Thermaplugg allowing the invasion to happen. Confused and not able to understand she took residence up in Ironforge for a time. Pirates, What d'ya mean Pirates? Many years past since the Grand Betrayal, Wimto did not return to Gnomeregan, she had lost everything there. Her friends, her work, her life. She set out to explore the World, in an attempt to find a new home. Not too far from Ironforge as the Crow Flies lay Menethil Harbor, residence of Admiral Nec Demonwretcher. What happened in the boat, stays in the boat, lets say. Nec and his crew seemed to have possessed a ship. Excessive drinking, late night conversation, arguments about "Which Booze Was the Best" is rumored to have occurred. Little more is known of what happened during this period. Encounter with the Cabal, and the Notorious Xariandra After leaving Nec's command and his ship with multiple bags of Rumsey Rum. She set off again to pursue something more. Her magic had deepened, her power had grown. However it was not enough, she wanted more. She relished magic and couldn't get enough. She travelled to Stormwind via the Deeprun Tram (Gnomish Engineering at its finest). She retired to Stormwind Library on multiple occasions. It lacked the answers she needed. During this period she met a black-haired Girl. Her name was Zeria. Zeria was a mage as well. They confined in each other there requirement for more. Zeria was young yet she possessed such great power. Wimto would soon learn that Zeria was actually Xariandra, and that they developed a feeling that mortals today call "Friendship". Wimto and Xariandra made a "Bloodpact" in the presence of various Militants. That day sealed her fate. She would no-longer be the simpleton Mage, but something more. Something greater. Xariandra lead a "House" within the Cabal. Wimto just a mere Acolyte enjoyed every moment that they spent fighting, demon summoning and various rituals. Xariandra lead Wimto and the other Cultists to a new Era, the Era of the Cruel Mistress. More Piracy and the Experience of Death Whilst in the Cabal she bumped into her former Admiral, Nec. He too served the Cabal which was something that Wimto did not know. He lead the Water-Bourne Fleet of the Bloodshard raiders. However, she no longer enjoyed the feeling of Storming Various Islands to steal Treasure and their friendship grew apart. With Xariandra leading them, Wimto and the other Acolytes successfully started the Great Fire of Goldshire, which lasted for 3 days, there abouts. During this period, sadly Wimto was hacked and slashed. As a Cabal she was the prime target of the Militants sword. During some combat with a group of them, Wimto was unmistakably killed, betrayed by a dwarven infiltrator, Drack Titanfist. However it wasn't before long that she was Risen by Xariandra. Upon Death, both had become stronger and more powerful. Overseeing the Ranks, Xariandra's Era As the Era of Xariandra reigned on, the Cabal separated. Xariandra's House, left, to form the Cult. Wimto followed her Master, and Necromancer. As the most loyal and dedicated to Xariandra, Wimto had earned the Rank of Overseer. She was now ready to lead the masses. The Reign of Xariandra saw many battles, fights and assassinations. Many a-plague spreading and many a Militant Hunting. Everyone knew and feared the Cult. Wives would hide their children away and lock their doors at the sound of the word "Cult". Stormwind and its Kingdom were in shambles. It is rumored during this period, Xariandra had successfully infiltrated the Stormwind Council during its first year. Wimto acted as her Advisor. The Death and Burial of Xariandra Wimto was the one that gave the order, when Xariandra was finally killed by James Gwenthire Dascombè, to have her corpse moved and buried in Brill. Wimto, now full of rage at the death of her Mistress, she ran into hiding, scattered like the other Cultists. The Arrival of Someone New As Wimto watched the arrival of the "Betrayers" she also saw the arrival of one "Baron Garthic". Little did she know at the time, that this would again change her life for ever. She now overseers Baron Garthic's Cult. Waiting out her days for the Rising of her Mistress... Appearance, Personality and Clothing Wimto is short, even for a Gnome. Her temper is volatile and like a rocket she could explode at any moment. For most of the time she is donned in Purple-Robes. Her eyes flash red if you approach her. People are rumored to assume that she has chunks of her flesh missing. If you ever see one of her Palms, you can see quite clearly that there is a large scar running from top to bottom. As an Overseer she is expected to do a lot. Somewhere deep inside of her, you might find a twinge of sadness. Disguised Wimto, when disguised is often seen in Goldshire with her Gnomeregan Banner in full display. The rumbling of her nearby Chopper can be heard. She offers a taxi service to those that can afford it. Even in her disguised form she has no friends or family. She enjoys privacy and keeping to herself. She wears an oily, Gnomish, workman's overalls and her goggles are bright red. Tipsy, Minniwynn and Wimto Many people assume that these Gnomes are all "sisters" that have united under the Cult's Banner. However what you are seeing is the Various Sides of Wimto. Tipsy, is a humble, calm, fighter. Minniwynn, the brainy, weak, intelligent, slightly-shy one, and Wimto; The Cruel, Hateful, Cynical, Insane, Scourge, Sworn, Servant. The various sides reveal themselves to others occasionally. Minniwynn, the brainy one, hasn't been seen in a long time. This is due to the overwhelming Scourge presence within Wimto. Comments Da short one seems quiet interestin'...pyrate! Scourge cultist! Ha a pleasure it would be to plunder and murder with dat one! '- Shadowtroll on Wimto' Hmph, her size belies against the sheer madness which takes residence in her soul...never have i met a more vicious creature.. - [[James Gwenthire Dascombè|'James Gwenthire Dascombè']]' on Wimto' She used to be so nice and friendly.. ''- 'Siheld Heatbreeze on Wimto''' Category:People Category:Gnomes Category:Scourge Category:Pirates